Moon Shadows
by Caciquegoddess
Summary: ShikaNaru Shonenai fluffy drabbles, AU PLease RxR, chap 10-12 up, Home, Vacation, and Sensei
1. Moon Shadows

i wanted to do a ShikaNaru fanfic so here it is...it's just a one-shot drabble...i might do more or expand... i hope you like it and please review, thanx!

**Moon Shadows**

The dark haired shinobi lay awake staring out the open window at the clouds playing over the full moon. A cool breeze blew in and the figure lying next to him shivered and rolled over away from the wind to the heat of his lover's body. The sleeping blonde laid his arm over his stomach and nuzzled his neck interlacing their legs together. The brunette changed his interests to the blonde on top of him and watched the shadows from the clouds over the moon play over Naruto's face and body.

"mmh," the sleeping blond groaned and nuzzled into his neck more causing a moan to release from his lips. He lifted his free arm and pushed a strand of hair out of the blonde's face a kissed his head.

"mmghm… Shika..." the blonde mumbled half awake. His eyes opened a little to look up at him. Blue eyes the color of a clear summer day were glazed over with sleep as Shikamaru leaned down to kiss the lips of his lover lightly.

"I'm here, go to sleep Naruto," Shikamaru whispered and the blonde closed his eyes and snuggled against him again. Shikamaru made a small smile and kissed the top of his head again wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders to hold him close.

"I love you…" the blonde whispered for no other reason than because he could. The brunette smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of Naruto's body.

"I love you too…" Shikamaru whispered before shadows overcame their figures pulling them into sleep.

thanx for reading! please review! Should i write more?


	2. Nuts

well i wasnt planning to keep writing Moon Shadows so i didnt but here is another shika Naru one-shot i thought up and had to write down, enjoy.

**Nuts**

Naruto was laughing. Laughing harder than I had ever heard him laugh before.

"I don't see what's so funny," Shikamaru said sighing tiredly.

"But you…like… nuts! …That's…hilarious! You ate…a…peanut!" Naruto could hardly stop laughing long enough to say anything.

"Right… I'm going now…" Shikamaru said walking out of the kitchen and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled calming down and running after him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked holding the door open. Naruto ran up to him and hugged him. Shikamaru blushed brightly and shut the door as a couple of people walked by.

"I'm sorry… it was just so funny at the moment… after what we did…" Shikamaru blushed harder, "but I can see how it was uncalled for… and I'm sorry," Naruto finished looking up at him with a pout.

"Fine. But it wasn't that funny…"Shikamaru mumbled. Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"You know how I get after… I couldn't help myself…" Naruto leaned in closer to him. Shikamaru swallowed and his heart sped up at the closeness of Naruto's lips.

"Naruto… I got a mission to do…" Shikamaru said fighting himself as his arms wrapped instinctively around Naruto's waist pulling him closer.

"I know… I just wanted to say bye…I wont get to see you in a week… and you have an hour till you have to be there," Naruto spoke the last words against his lips. Shikamaru kissed him lightly and slowly the kiss grew until Naruto pulled away.

"You sure you don't want some nuts?" Naruto asked causing Shikamaru to groan and pull away, opening the door as Naruto laughed.

"I'll see you when I get back… maybe…" Shikamaru said turning to leave. Naruto stopped laughing and pulled his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I'm kidding! I'm just worried about you…" Naruto hugged his side and nuzzled his neck causing Shikamaru to sigh.

"I'll be alright…don't worry too much…" Shikamaru closed the door again and looked down at Naruto's sad face. Wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist he tilted his chin up so he could see Naruto's watery blue eyes.

"I don't want to see you hurt… and I'll miss you so much…" Naruto let the tears fall down his cheeks. Shikamaru kissed them away.

"I'll miss you too…don't cry… it breaks my heart," Shikamaru looked lovingly into Naruto's searching eyes and kissed him to prove how much he loved him and valued him. When they pulled away to breathe Naruto clutched him tighter wiping his tears away on the jounin's vest.

"I love you…" Naruto said looking back up at him with a small smile.

"I love you too… take care…" Shikamaru kissed him lightly and smiled and left. Naruto watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets through the window.

"Nuts!" Naruto burst out laughing again.

there, what did you think? please RXR!


	3. Heaven

_Hey! sorry! it has beenawhile since i last updated this. thank you Nonie-sama! i cant believe you liked my story! well here is another drabble. very angsty i think, though im not good at angst...sorry... but please read! Thanx!_

**Heaven**

Nobody tells you about the hidden side of heaven. No one tells you that while you're living in bliss you can still be hurt. You can still be wounded. Emotionally and physically. And you can still die.

No one tells you about how much it hurts to worry and how much your heart can break when the one you love returns hurt. How much you die inside when you find out that they could be dead.

No, heaven isn't what everyone thinks it is. Yes, you're happy and feel better than ever when you are together, but when you're apart; the days and nights are filled with worry and unrest. The worst is when a message comes to you calling you to the Hokage. She tells you that the man you love is missing. That he might be dead.

You think, 'How can I be alive?' 'How can I be breathing when he may not be?' what do you do in that situation? How do you react?

First, you're numb; you don't understand. Then, you realize and it's like dying. The pain comes, hot and fast, like a kunai through the heart. Then you scream wordlessly, but almost unending because the pain is too much.

"SHIKAMARU!" I screamed his name and other worthless things over and over when his body was brought in on a stretcher. Sakura kept me away from him. Kept telling me that he was alive and would be as long as I let the healers work. She finally got me to calm down enough to cry uselessly on her shoulder.

"How can I ever live without him…?" I said before passing out in my grief.

"Everything will be alright, Naruto. Shikamaru will be fine," Sakura assured me as she held my unconscious form.

No. nobody tells you how much it hurts. No one tells you about the hidden side of Heaven.

_sorry so sad... well thanx for reading and please review!_


	4. Breath

_wow...this update is up fast... oh well... i had to continue this... Thank you Nonie-sama! i thought my angst sucked but thanks for saying you liked it! And thank you Akuma-san for continueing to read! im sorry the last was so sad but i hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!_

**Breath**

It was hard to breathe; somehow, I couldn't catch my breath. When he walked through the door, it was gone. I tried and tried and tried but still all I could do was stare into his dark brown eyes. All he did was close the door and stare back, his hands in his pockets, feigning boredom.

Then it hit me, in a quick rush, my brain could function again and air gasped into my lungs painfully. I ran to him with tears streaming down my face, afraid that this was a dream. I ran into the warmth of his arms that enveloped me.

"Is it you? Are you truly here? Safe and unhurt…" I murmured as I clutched him as tightly as possible.

"I could ask the same thing of you…but yeah, I'm here and I'm fine," he said holding me tighter and lifting my chin so he could see my weary, tear-stained face.

"Thank you… thank you for coming back to me… I don't know what I could have done without you…" I pleaded with him. He smiled down at me, making me calm down a bit.

"Thank you for being here for me to come back to… I love you so much…" he brushed my tears away with his thumbs while cupping my face in his hands to kiss my eyelids after I closed them.

"I love you too… more than I ever thought I could… Shika… please…" I replied pleading with him again.

"Please what?" he asked smirking at me when I looked back up at him.

"Please…kiss me…please…" I asked trying to pull him closer to me, trying to close the distance left between us.

"My pleasure," he leaned down smiling at me and kissed me lightly. I hungrily kissed him back, deepening the kiss and reassuring myself that he was really there taking my breath away again. He finally pulled away so we could gasp for air.

"I can't believe you lied to me…" I said finding enough air to grumble at him.

"When did I lie to you?" he asked rubbing the whiskers imprinted on my cheeks with his thumbs while I glared up at him.

"You said you would be alright… that you would take care of yourself… I worried so much… I thought you were dead…" I lost the glare and just looked up at him trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry… I truly thought I would be fine… I'll make it up to you…"Shikamaru promised just happy to be able to hold and kiss the one thing that kept hi alive.

"Okay… you better make it up to me… is now a good time?" Naruto asked losing the innocent look to gaze up at him hungrily. Shikamaru chuckled at how fast his emotions changed.

"Sure, now is fine…" Shikamaru kissed him again passionately and led him through the dark apartment to the bedroom.

_there... done! Shika lives! and is apparently very excited to see Naruto! well... thanx for reading and please review and come back for the next update! Ja ne!_


	5. Lost and Found

_hellos! im back! sorry it has been so long since i updated... i was banned from the computer until after SATs then until after my finals... i never got a chance to post this while i tryed to work on my other stories. well, here id the new chapter Lost and Found! Enjoy!_

**Lost and Found**

Naruto laughed as the children pulled him over to a bin full of toys. They pulled out their favorites and explained them to him when he pretended not to know what they were and giggled at his silliness. Then they played different games where they pretended to be animals in Africa or ninjas protecting the beautiful princess.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked Naruto when he walked into the Lost and Found at the zoo. He was there because Naruto had run off and this was the last place he would have looked. Now he found him there with five or six rug rats climbing all over him as he pretended to be dead.

"Eh!" Naruto jumped up when he heard Shikamaru's annoyed voice. He saw Shikamaru standing by the door and instantly grinned and ran toward him. Shikamaru stopped him with a hand held out in front of Naruto's face.

"What are you doing here? Why did you run off like that? I've been looking for you for and hour!" Shikamaru yelled showing how worried he was. Naruto looked up at him pouting and the children that he was playing with went quiet and looked up at Shikamaru scared.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see the lions all day and when I saw them I went running to them and afterward I found little Kisa looking for her mom and I helped her look. When we couldn't find her I brought her here and then I got caught up cheering up playing with all the kids who were waiting for their parents. I didn't mean to leave you all alone, I'm sorry for worrying you," Naruto replied hugging Shikamaru lightly to try and calm him down.

"I'm not… its okay… I'm just glad I found you…" Shikamaru hugged him back tightly, proving to himself that he was there and okay.

"And if I thought that a jounin wouldn't be able to find someone in an enclosed area like a zoo, I wouldn't have ever left your side, genius," Naruto said smirking as Shikamaru shoved him away.

"Whatever, come on, lets go," Shikamaru said turning to leave. Naruto stuck his tongue out before going back to the kids and saying goodbye. They said farewell reluctantly but finally let him go to go play together. Naruto ran up behind Shikamaru outside the lost and found and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"Thanks, for worrying about me. I would've done the same for you," Naruto cooed into Shikamaru's ear.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost in the first place," Shikamaru replied leaning back against Naruto's chest.

"So then, why did it take you an hour to find me?" Naruto said smirking again.

"Bastard," Shikamaru said pushing away from Naruto and walking away to hide the pink in his cheeks from Naruto's notice.

"I'm just playing," Naruto said running in front of him and stopping him in an embrace. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said smirking.

"You didn't-" Shikamaru started raising his face to look up at him when Naruto kissed him. Shikamaru protested but finally gave in and kissed him back, embracing him as well. "I was just worried about you," he said when they finally pulled away.

"I know, it's just fun to tease you because it's funny when you blush," Naruto replied smiling when Shikamaru did just that.

"That's it. I'm never looking for you again." Shikamaru said pulling away and shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away towards the exit.

"You don't mean that," Naruto said rolling his eyes and following him.

"Yes, I do!" Shikamaru yelled walking out the exit. Naruto followed him as they argued all the way back to their apartment chuckling to himself.

_there... what did you think? i had an idea but im not sure how it came out... oh well thanx for reading and please review! and if you want please read my SasuNaru story, Love Letter and my new fic Makeikusa (sorry no yaoi) Thanx!_


	6. Noises

_im sooo sorry that this coming out so late after i had last posted. i forgot to tell everyine that i would be away for a week at colorguard camp and i wouldnt be able to post until now. im sorry! well thanks to all that reveiwed and i hope that you enjoy!_

**Noises**

The noises that Naruto made while he was kissing him were music to his ears. The only thing better than that were his noises of pleasure whilst in the midst of being satisfied, but the best noises that he had ever heard Naruto make were when he was moaning and screaming in pleasure at his orgasm. And when those noises were because of himself, they were the best in the universe. They were the sweetest music that you could almost taste on your tongue like ambrosia.

The worst noises that the blonde ever made were when he was talking. He would talk for hours about nothing important or about a subject that he felt was fascinating but he himself felt as uncomfortably annoying. The only thing worse than that was when he was constantly bickering with Sasuke. They would argue and fight until he would step in and stop Sasuke with intelligent words or kiss Naruto to shut him up.

Really who cares which one of them could save a drowning whale faster? No one. So that's why I'm kissing him right now, to stop the awful bickering noises and make him make music to my ears. I don't care that it makes Sasuke turn red or Kiba pass out from too much visual input he'll shut up if I do this.

"Shika… I was almost finished… really…" Naruto said pulling away from me a little to catch his breath.

"Sure you were. Come on, lets go home." I say kissing him one last time and taking his hand to pull him over Kiba's body and through Sakura's door.

"Thanks for the invite, Sakura," Naruto said while we passed her on the front porch. She fled there with Ino to get away from the ruckus inside.

"Welcome! See you guys soon!" Sakura replied waving. Naruto shouted good byes while I waved without looking then attached himself to my arm to be silent.

"Nice work Shika!" Ino yelled sarcastically after we were almost out of earshot. Somehow after Naruto started calling me that everyone did. I shrugged and wondered if she cared if I gave a response or not. Probably not.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Naruto asked staring up at the sky, attached to me with his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his waist and began the slow walk back to our apartment because of the embrace we were in.

"Yes, you can see them very clearly tonight. And the full moon only makes you more beautiful," I replied letting the strength of my feelings for him out in my speech. He blushed at my words and nuzzled my neck

"Why don't you act like this around everyone else?" he asked his tone less serious than his words.

"Because I don't love them. You are the only one who I want to see this side of me. I love you," I replied smiling a little down at him. He smiled up at me and kissed me lightly.

"I love you too," Naruto said before cuddling against me more, making it hard to walk. I kissed the top of his head and somehow managed to wobble us the rest of the way home without falling over once.

Okay, so maybe not everything he says is so annoying. Sometimes he says some things that make my heart soar and a smile grace my features. Sometimes he makes light dance across my vision with just a kind word or three.

Maybe I was wrong. The best noise he ever makes is when he says, 'I love you,' and smiles at me with love in his eyes coming all the way from his heart.

_well, thanx for reading! i didnt expect this one to be so long, oh well. i hope you liked it and please review! again, sorry that this is so late. Bye for now!_


	7. Cleaning

_Wow... it's been forever since i updated this... sorry about that... i was at camp then banned from computer and im soon going to be in Hawaii so uploading this now before my internet goes down again and it may be awhile before i update again but i hope that it will be soon... anyway thanx for returning to read this if you have and thanks to everyone who reveiws... they really keep me writing. well thanx and please enjoy!_

**Cleaning**

"What do you mean? Pretend to be gay lovers? I thought we were… Or did I miss something?" Shikamaru asked his blond counterpart, trying to understand where he was going with this.

"I meant for the play that Sakura and Ino are doing! Haven't you been listening?" Naruto replied glaring because he knew that the lazy nin had been ignoring him again. Shikamaru sighed and turned back to his task of drying the clean dishes Naruto handed him and putting them away.

"Not really… I was watching the clouds outside… why do we have to do this now?" Shikamaru asked hating that he wasn't outside lying on the cool grass in the warm sun, watching the fluffy clouds drift by, which he could see so clearly from the window above the sink.

"Because Sakura asked, and she thought that we would be the only ones comfortable enough with our sexuality to play the part. So we are going to do it whether you want to or not." Naruto finalized his thoughts with a nod of his head before he finished washing the last dish and handed it to Shikamaru.

"Not that, I meant cleaning the apartment. Why today? It's my day off…" Shikamaru complained sighing loudly. Naruto huffed as he took off his slightly damp apron.

"Because it's the only time we have to do it and you promised me you would help me do it on your next day off." Naruto wet a dish rag and started cleaning off the empty table of any miniscule residue he came across. Shikamaru groaned as he put the last dish away and set the damp towel on the counter to dry.

"Fine… so what is this play about and since when does anybody perform or write plays in this town?" Shikamaru asked sitting down on one of the chairs pushed away from the table to make it easier to clean.

"Since forever I guess, there's a playhouse on the street across from the soba stand. They have plays performed there every Friday night and Sakura and Ino finally got a spot for their play five weeks from now. I think it's about some kid in high school and a famous writer falling in love. Those are our parts, I think," Naruto replied as he scrubbed at almost not existent marks on the table roughly.

"So why do want to do this play? Other than that you were asked to." Shikamaru waited till Naruto got close to him and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down onto his lap so Naruto was straddling him.

"Shika!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled. "Because I thought it might be fun, and slightly romantic that you and I would be playing parts of lovers on a stage for everyone to see," Naruto calmed in his present situation and sighed against Shika's neck as he placed his hands on his shoulders. Shikamaru shivered at the warmth on his neck and wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's waist.

"If it's going to be in front of everyone then I won't do it," Shikamaru groaned when Naruto bit him in irritation.

"Yes you will, because I already told them you would," Naruto huffed sitting up so he could glare at his lover. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"No I won't. I'm not going to degrade myself in front of everyone to fulfill a promise you made." Shikamaru glared back. Naruto pushed himself off of his lap and put his hands on his hips angrily.

"I wasn't asking you to degrade yourself! It's just a stupid play but if nobody else matters to but yourself, I don't know why I'm here," Naruto yelled before turning to leave. Shikamaru stopped him by grabbing his arms and holding them down to his sides.

"Don't go… You know I didn't mean it that way… you mean more to me than anything else… I'll do the play if it means that much to you," Shika said defeated. Naruto relaxed and stopped struggling.

"It does… why'd you say it like that if you didn't mean it?" Naruto asked still mildly annoyed though he had won the argument already.

"I'm sorry then… I don't know… I was annoyed from having to clean and… I didn't want to show everyone else what I do with what's mine…" Shikamaru released his hold on the blonde and sighed looking down. Naruto smiled but turned around and hugged him tightly.

"But I want to show everyone what's so special about you… I want everyone to see what I have…" Naruto whispered pushing up Shika's chin so he could look in to his eyes. Shika smiled weakly, nodding and hugging him back.

"Everyone else already knows how special you are, that's why I want to keep you for myself… but if you want to do it, I guess we can, because it means so much to you…" Shika smiled and pulled back from the hug. Naruto smiled in return and pulled Shika down to kiss him gently but lovingly.

"Thank you," Naruto said when they pulled away. "We should finish cleaning though, because everyone is coming over in a few hours to talk about the play and finish assigning parts," Naruto said pushing away and replacing the chairs around the table, where they were before.

Shika groaned and slumped in one of the chairs, silently berating himself for giving in to the blonde's whims again as said blonde went on talking while walking into the living room to clean more.

"Shika? Come on! I need help!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru groaned again ad stood up glancing out the window to see the clouds growing darker before following where the boisterous blonde went.

_yay! sorry... im half asleep... anyway, thanx for reading and please review! i hope to see you soon!( well yo know what i mean...) Aloha!_


	8. Love You

_Heylo! sorry it's been so long since i updated this but i hope you havent given up on me and this yet! i really love this pairing and i hope that more of this pairing shows up in the future! well, please enjoy!_

**Love You**

"I… love you," Shikamaru seemingly whispered though everyone in the packed theatre could hear his voice clearly. Naruto burst into tears and hugged Shikamaru tightly to him as the curtain slowly fell and the crowd burst into cheers. The applause continued until the curtain touched the ground then became louder as the curtain rose again slowly to reveal all the actors of the play bowing gracefully as roses were thrown at their feet. The curtain fell again and the cheers quieted slowly.

"See I told you that people would come to see the play," Naruto said accepting a robe to wear over the slightly oversize button down shirt that barely covered his ass which he wore as his last costume.

"They came so they could laugh at us pretending to be gay lovers on stage even though we are lovers in real life. I don't get why that would be entertaining," Shikamaru replied retrieving his costume's shirt from the ground as they left the stage.

"I think they think it's entertaining to see a part of our relationship that we normally hide from public," Naruto replied entering their dressing room and taking off the robe so he was only wearing the shirt again. Shikamaru entered after him and flopped on the couch sighing heavily in exhaustion.

"But we aren't really like that. I'm not stand-offish when it comes to revealing my feelings. I have no problem tell you that I love you all the time because I know that I really mean it. I don't see how it could be that hard for the character…" Shikamaru trailed off when Naruto straddled his legs and kissed him.

"Hey, are you guys…" Sakura started as she opened the door to the stars' dressing room only to halt and gasp when she saw the loving embrace the two boys were sharing. Naruto pulled away when he heard Sakura gasp.

"Oh, hi Sakura, what did you want?" Naruto asked politely reclining to be comfortably sitting on Shikamaru's lap while Shikamaru closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch and his hands on Naruto's hips, feigning sleep.

"Oh just to know if you guys were coming to the after-party at my house," Sakura replied pretending she didn't notice the provocative pose the two were in.

"Do we have to?" Shikamaru asked quietly with his eyes still closed.

"No, you don't, it's mostly just for congratulations and so people can meet the cast and writers and directors and such. Mostly just to work the public front, so I don't really care if you come or not since most of the people coming to the party already know both of you because you are the only cast characters from Leaf." Sakura concluded with a big smile.

"Are we going?" Naruto asked leaning against Shikamaru to whisper in his ear.

"No," Shikamaru replied shifting his weight so he could become more comfortable on the couch and move Naruto up so he was straddling his hips. Naruto groaned lightly and leaned back again to look up at Sakura.

"No we aren't going. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," Naruto said dismissing her as he stared down at Shikamaru with a thoughtful look. Sakura nodded and turned to leave then stopped and turned back.

"Naruto, one more thing?" Sakura asked a little shyly.

"Hmm?" Naruto replied not really paying attention as went over ideas in his head of what he could do to Shikamaru in this position.

"Are you wearing anything underneath that shirt?" Sakura asked quickly causing Naruto to laugh at her mousy, rushed tone. Shikamaru groaned lightly as Naruto shook with laughter.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan. I wouldn't go out on stage practically naked," Naruto giggled evilly as a thought went through his head and a shiver ran through Shikamaru at the same time.

"Oh yeah, right," she replied blushing before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"You were lying weren't you?" Shikamaru asked peering up at Naruto through half-lidded eyes.

"No. I wasn't naked. A thong counts right?" Naruto asked leaning towards Shikamaru so his chest was resting against his and grinding his hips down at the same time.

"Maybe," Shikamaru groaned grinding back up against Naruto more forcefully.

"Mmm," Naruto moaned and pulled Shikamaru's head up so he could look into his eyes clearly. "Shika?" he asked grinding again.

"Yeah?" Shika moaned loudly and rolled his hips up a little against Naruto's grinds.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered smiling before he claimed Shikamaru's lips passionately.

_thanx for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! i like this one for some reason... well see you later! Please reveiw!_


	9. Nightmares

_WOW… it's been like forever since I've been here and updated…almost two years since I started this story… I'm soo sorry! I never meant to give up on this even though I started it as an outlet for my life… now I have a life and I guess I gave up on this... well, now I'm going to try and balance this with my life so I want to invite you back to my drabbles and hope that you enjoy them! For those that may be confused I didn't exactly mean for these chapters to be linked except for a select few so understand that these are in the same universe but may not connect into a complete story… now I'm done so please enjoy!_

**Nightmares**

Naruto glanced down at Shikamaru's sleeping face and sighed. Sometimes at night he would wake up for no reason at all with thoughts of blood and screams filling his mind and causing shivers to crawl across his skin. 'He looks so sweet…' Naruto thought studying his lover's face that he knew so well he could draw it with his eyes closed. 'Ooh, bad idea…' he thought when his mind twisted his love's features into the frozen silent screaming face of a nin from his last mission causing him to wince in frustration.

Opening his eyes, he slipped out of bed with the grace needed of an ANBU and grabbed his shirt off the floor. Slipping on his shirt to still the cold, he quietly crept out of the bedroom being careful with the wood floors until he entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Leaning against the counter, Naruto sighed again gazed out of the window into the darkness of the sleeping town around them. 'so many have dies for their safety…' he thought taking a sip and leaning his head back to breath deeply causing his head to collide with a firm shoulder as arms wound around his waist.

"Is it worth it?" Naruto asked turning his head to breathe in the scent of Shikamaru's unbound hair.

"Yes. It has to be or I would never waste my time. To keep you safe I would give my life. The same goes for this town." Shikamaru whispered, hoping his lover understood that he meant it.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered in return as dearly as saying he loved him. Raising a hand, Naruto caressed Shika's cheek to turn his face so he could kiss him lightly as a tear fell down his cheek. Shikamaru squeezed him tighter before wiping away his tears, wishing he could do something more to ease his suffering. "I love you." Naruto whispered sweetly with a small smile even though Shika couldn't see it.

"I love you too," Shikamaru replied, turning Naruto in his arms so he could kiss him deeply.

"Take me back to bed Shika," Naruto asked with a tired sigh as he clung to his chest.

"Gladly," Shika replied with one more kiss before dragging him back to the bedroom hoping to further distract him from his nightmares.

_Ooh… kinda angsty but also kind of sweet… thanks for readying I promise to update soon with something much more fluffy! Sayanara!_


	10. Home

I sit and wait for you outside your door. Even though I have a key, I still fear that you don't want me inside without you. I'm asleep by the time you come. You rouse my shaking form and help me up and inside, showing no emotion in your dark empty eyes. You sit me down and make me tea before beginning dinner. You instruct me to take a bath and give me a pair of extra clothes to wear as my own are damp and worn from travel. I think that you would make the perfect housewife but I would never say it. You seem to know what I am thinking and glare at me while we eat. After dinner I do dishes in thanks for the meal as you take you turn in the bath. I lay on your bed in wait, staring at the wall, trying to banish the thoughts and memories of blood and screams. I feel your arms around me and I come back to the present, noticing the worry in your eyes. "Naruto… you took a month longer than you said you would." You state, showing me a glimpse of fear and heartache before looking away so I pull you closer against my body.. "I'm sorry," I reply. "You're home now?" I only knew it was a question from the way you glanced at me. "Yes, Shika. I'm home." Finally, you smile and a tear rolls down your cheek as you kiss me, holding me tight like any moment I could disappear. This is my home I think as I fall asleep in your arms.


	11. Vacation

"What are the backpacks for?" Shikamaru asked, opening one eye to glance at Naruto  
"You promised me we would go on a vacation when you got back from your next mission. That's why I asked Tsunade for our time off months ago." The blonde replied to his lover who was laying quite obtrusively on the middle of the bed while he was trying to pack their things for their vacation.  
"But I just got back and I'm tired." Shika replied with a groan, closing his eye and rolling on to his side with his back to Naruto. "Can't you just come to bed with me and hold me and let me rest awhile?" He asked, as close to pleading as he ever got. Naruto sighed glancing at the brunette. He moved one of the bags off the bed and crawled over the bed till he was lying next to Shika.  
"I would love to," Naruto began while wrapping an arm around his lover and placing a light kiss on his neck. "I would love to make love to you slowly and kiss all your aches better and hold you while you slept bathed in moonlight, but I really want to see the parade in Suna, and if we don't leave tonight we'll miss it and the festival afterwards and we'll be late for the Chuunin exams the next day which I had to pull strings to get us seats worth a damn." While he spoke he turned Shika onto his back so he could look into his eyes to make sure the shadow-nin was listening to him. Shikamaru wanted to roll his eyes so badly but didn't because knew how important this was to the blonde to visit Suna and some of his old friends as well as to watch his best friend's students in the exam, so instead he let out a tired sigh.  
"Can I at least sleep while you pack?" He asked lazily, hoping he could rest for just a little while.  
"Sure you can, love." Naruto replied with a large smile, happy that Shika always understood him when he really wanted him to. He leaned down to kiss his lover and was surprised when he found himself pinned to the bed, Shikamaru devouring his mouth. Moaning, Naruto responded enthusiastically pulling the shadow-nin closer with his arms and legs. The blonde groaned disappointedly when Shika pulled away to roll over and close his eyes preparing for sleep. Naruto rolled his eyes, smiled at him, and gave him peck on the cheek.  
"Love you," He whispered before rolling off the bed to finish packing their clothing.  
"Love you too," Naruto barely heard as he began digging in his underwear drawer for that orange thong he had somewhere. 'And don't worry,' Naruto thought, grinning to himself, 'I'll definitely make it worth it for you, Shika darling.'


	12. Sensei

"SHIKA! Come on! You are going to be late!" Naruto complained loudly as he tried to pull his lover into moving faster for what seemed to be the millionth time in five minutes.  
"There's plenty of time and it's not like your sensei was ever on time… for anything." The brunette replied boredly getting an exasperated sigh from the blonde in return.  
"Kakashi wasn't … You are going to be a sensei of a genin team! Don't you want to make a good impression?" Naruto replied with a whine trying to ignore that he couldn't think up a good excuse for his former sensei. Shikamaru rolled his eyes earning a punch to his arm. 'Troublesome' he thought, grunting in response, hoping that his new students weren't going to as much a handful as their teams had been. Naruto sighed again, starting to walk again in a slightly faster pace hoping to inspire his love to speed up.  
"I just don't know why everyone thinks I'm going to be a good teacher." Shikamaru stated, finally voicing his slight insecurity, after he had sped up a little to almost keep up with his lover. Naruto turned to look at him surprised as to what was bothering the shadow nin.  
"You are going to be a wonderful teacher!" Naruto replied with an energetic smile. "You're a genius, you are a wonderful shinobi, and no matter how you try to pretend otherwise you really do like kids and I know you really want to help them develop into great shinobi as well. And if you really want the future generation to be less troublesome than you claim them to be, don't you think you should do something about it?" Naruto challenged hoping to motivate him at least a little bit. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow stared oddly at the blonde for a moment before shaking his head a giving a small smile.  
"Whatever you say, Hokage," He said with a slight chuckle at Naruto's bright smile as he began to walk away.  
"You better believe it!" Naruto yelled following his lover to the training ground next to the school where the genins were meeting their senseis.


End file.
